


Flewors

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Facials, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Pavel gives the cute gardener very specific flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He should’ve gone with red, he thinks, as he makes his way through the gates of the new gardens. It’s only been a year since they were commissioned around the block from his apartment, but they’re already blossoming bright and high, blocking out much of San Francisco’s fluster with their branching beauty and natural fragrance. It reminds Pavel faintly of the Russian countryside, but when he told the cute gardener that, he was chuckled lightly at and told he says that of everything.

It’s embarrassing to know that Hikaru thinks him redundant after such a short time of knowing him. But it’s also good to know Hikaru listens when he talks, and Pavel thinks this’ll go well. He’s still nervous. He went with white carnations, just in case, because they’re supposed to mean _pure_ love, instead of the hot desire of the red carnations he first eyed in the boutique. He’s sure Hikaru will pick up on the meaning. Hikaru seems to know everything about plants. Pavel knows everything about interstellar cartography and warp mechanics and theoretical math and absolutely nothing helpful about seducing cute gardeners.

He’s been coming to these gardens almost every day since the first time, when he just wanted a quiet place to study his Academy papers and didn’t yet know how attractive the staff was. The path he walks now is the same as it was then—the paving stones neatly interspersed about the plush grass and the wild roses on either side—some from Earth and some from Eridani, Hikaru said—forming a running hedge. The gardens have a plethora of different sections, sporting flora from all across the quadrant, but Pavel turns left at the Andorian-shaped fountain and heads for the enclave of cherry blossoms by the koi pond—that’s where Hikaru usually is. So that’s where Pavel always sits. He didn’t bring any reading material today—he’s just going to give his flowers, and either this goes well, or he’ll get out quickly and never show his face again. The stems feel precariously frail in his hands; he’s sure he’s holding them too tightly.

Then he gets there, and he’s only half-relieved to see a familiar back bent down by the lip of the pond, trowel delicately scooping up a stray dandelion.

Pavel comes up too close and starts to blurt a greeting in Russian, gets halfway through and hurriedly corrects to, “Hi.” He’s more nervous than he thought. He usually has more confidence than this. But Hikaru...

Hikaru leans back and glances over his shoulder, looking up to grin broadly and answer, “Morning. Nice day, isn’t it?”

It really is. The sky’s perfectly blue, the air crisp but warm, and Pavel really couldn’t care less about the weather. He doesn’t answer and instead steps back to give Hikaru room to get up. Even dressed in a generic, frumpy pair of matching moss-green pants and top and a line of chalky dirt smudged across his cheek, Hikaru looks devilishly handsome. He’s got a fighter’s build under the uniform—he told Pavel once that he enjoys fencing. Pavel almost made a lewd joke about wanting to see Hikaru’s sword in action, then shut his mouth and grinned instead.

Today he just says, “Here,” and thrusts his bouquet forward. He wishes too late that he hadn’t bought a whole _bouquet_ , the stems wrapped in a little red ribbon and everything—it looks ridiculous. He should’ve just picked a flower. Maybe he shouldn’t have done flowers at all. But Hikaru likes flowers. Hikaru slowly takes the flowers from Pavel’s outstretched hand and gives, to Pavel’s horror, a confused look at them.

He’s frowning when he meets Pavel’s eyes. Pavel steels over and prepares to defend himself, now especially glad he didn’t go with the red ones. 

When he says nothing else, Hikaru asks haltingly, “Pavel... do you, uh... know what these mean?”

He wishes he’d never bragged to Hikaru of his incredible Academy marks and reputation as something of a boy genius. It feels too late to feign ignorance, and besides, his pride flares, and he says with a slight flush and hint of stubbornness, “Da, of course.” Hikaru lifts an eyebrow at him. Pavel resists the urge to run.

Hikaru stares at him a minute more. Then the corner of Hikaru’s mouth twitches, and an odd grin forms—a swell of relief bursts in Pavel’s chest, followed quickly by trepidation at the strange look in Hikaru’s eyes when he asks, “So... you mean it?”

Pavel’s interested. He definitely means it. White carnations might’ve been a little forward, but... he definitely means it. He gives a challenging nod, like daring Hikaru to turn him down now. 

Hikaru’s grin looks like it’s going to explode. He turns to look across the pond, even though the other side is blocked by a tall hedge, and then he checks behind Pavel—the rest of the enclave is empty, sufficiently shrouded from the rest of the gardens. Pavel wonders giddily if Hikaru’s going to kiss him. 

But Hikaru just grabs his hand. Pavel starts at the touch—Hikaru’s fingers are slender but firm, a little calloused from work in the garden and so _strong_. Hikaru gives him a short tug, dropping both the trowel and carnations, and guides Pavel back behind one of the cherry blossoms, between its thick trunk and a wall of Endosian holly. Pavel just moves where he’s put, even when Hikaru shoves him up against the wood. The rough bark digs in through his hoodie, but it’s worth it when Hikaru leans forward to flatten them together.

It’s not what Pavel thought it would be. It’s not a tentative kiss over fresh flowers—Hikaru surges in and crushes Pavel’s mouth, a wet tongue lapping at him right away—Pavel opens up with a muffled noise of surprise and sucks Hikaru’s tongue in—and Hikaru curls to lick at the walls of Pavel’s mouth and twists so their noses aren’t digging together. Pavel’s eyes flutter closed, skin overwhelmed with the sudden wave of _heat_ , hands flying up to catch on Hikaru’s shoulders. He squeezes Hikaru’s biceps and runs down when he isn’t stopped, wraps around Hikaru’s back, holds Hikaru in. Hikaru’s hands slide into Pavel’s curls and hold him tightly in place.

One kiss turns into another, then another, a long slew of them—they’re really _making out_. This is what Pavel thinks about when he’s alone at night. Hikaru tastes as heady as he hoped. Hikaru’s mouth is hot and wet and his tongue is ever-moving, keeping Pavel active, keeping Pavel’s interest. Pavel’s _so_ interested. He wants to buck his hips into Hikaru’s but gets distracted by one of Hikaru’s hands disappearing between them, and then he hears the faint metallic click of a zipper parting.

Pavel runs his hands lower. He keeps up with Hikaru’s kisses but moves to clutch Hikaru’s hips—he wonders if he can go just a little bit _farther_ and squeeze Hikaru’s ass. He’s stared at it enough. It looks taut, he bets it’s tight, and he’s just about to go for it when he realizes that Hikaru’s pants are slipping a little down his hips. Pavel recognizes the wet sounds in the air. 

He ends the kiss just enough to look down between them. Hikaru’s got his hand in his pants, and it’s not hard to figure out what he’s doing. Pavel makes a startled choking noise that doesn’t make it very far before Hikaru’s mouth is back on him, and he tries to resist the first kiss but gives in to the second. It’s fast, but he can’t stop now, besides, that’s what he _wants_ , he just didn’t think it would be like this—and now he wonders if he should shove a hand in and try to help. He feels like he should be more disturbed but is, instead, just hard himself—he wishes he’d gotten a better look at Hikaru’s cock. But now Hikaru’s kissing him too fervently again, and he can’t break away. Pavel snakes his hand around to squeeze Hikaru’s ass, and Hikaru moans into his mouth. It’s just as toned as Pavel hoped. He squeezes again and bucks his hips against Hikaru’s hand. 

He’s just about to give in and touch himself too, or maybe beg Hikaru to do it, when Hikaru diverts the kisses from his mouth to his jaw, his cheek, his neck. Hikaru nuzzles into his ear and hisses, “I’d be lying if I said I’d never thought about this.” Pavel lets out a filthy moan—he thinks about this all the time. Hikaru nips at his shell and growls, “I figured you’d be fun, but those? Before even a first date?” Hikaru stops to chuckle while Pavel struggles to understand. “Damn, am I lucky.”

Pavel feels lucky. Even if this isn’t going how he planned. He’s so hard he could come right here, still trapped in his pants in the middle of a public garden, but Hikaru feels _so good_ against him, and Hikaru’s an amazing kisser. He reeks of the earth, but Pavel likes that—likes his rugged touch and the twinkle in his eye. He sucks a bruise into Pavel’s neck, then comes up to close their mouths up again, and Pavel whines pathetically when Hikaru pulls away next. The hand still in Pavel’s hair tightens to a fist.

Then Hikaru gives him a brutal shove, and Pavel’s knees buckle, his guard completely down. He hits the grass, head jerking up in surprise, Hikaru’s knuckles tightly twisted in his curls. Knelt at Hikaru’s feet, Pavel’s at the perfect height to see Hikaru pull his cock out of his pants. Rock hard, it points straight at Pavel’s face, and Hikaru gives himself a few final pumps before bursting a jet of hot seed right across the bridge of Pavel’s nose.

Pavel cries out, but it’s too late by then—he barely manages to shut his eyes in time. A thick glob lands on his tongue, and he splutters, but ducking his head only gets it in his hair—he can feel it splattering his scalp and Hikaru’s fingers moving aside accordingly. Pavel’s cock twitches traitorously in his pants, but the rest of him just takes the cumshot in bewilderment and wonders how the hell his idle crush and purity flowers got him this far, this fast.

He doesn’t dare open his eyes until several seconds after the last string hits him, and even then, he opens one at a time. He looks up at the cute gardener he barely knows, and Hikaru looks back down at him, flushed and panting hard, with a wistful, satiated smile. Pavel doesn’t know what to say.

He sort of wants to shove himself onto Hikaru’s flagging cock and suck himself to completion, but instead he just sits there numbly.

Hikaru takes another minute of equal silence, then tucks himself back in and kneels down, reaching out to cup a clean patch of Pavel’s cheek. Pavel lets himself be pulled forward for a quick, chaste kiss on the lips—even though Pavel caught some of it there—and then Hikaru tells him brightly, “I’d love to take you to dinner tonight.”

Confused as all hell, Pavel asks, “Are you going to spray me zhere too?” He should probably sound more indignant. Hikaru just laughs.

“Only if you hand me another one of those kinky Orion flowers.” Then he pecks Pavel’s forehead and lifts back up to his feet, patting off his uniform like _he’s_ the one that just knelt in the dirt for a public facial.

 _Orion flowers._ Pavel had no idea. He asked for white carnations—he never thought to specify Terran ones. Of course they’d have a different meaning. Of course Orions would have something crazy like a please-come-on-my-face flower. He’s not sure if he’s horrified by his own stupidity or grateful. 

He finally offers Hikaru a weak smile and says, “I vill come back at six vhen you are off?”

Hikaru nods and says, “I’ll go get a rag or something, but then I really should get back to work—can’t let the gardens die just because my favourite patron has a naughty streak.” He winks before wandering off, while Pavel just sits there, feeling foolish but happy and still fairly hard.


End file.
